


Running away

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hospitalization, Introspection, Light Angst, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Gavin realizes he only has a few ways of dealing with his problems. Fight them or run away from them.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 16





	Running away

Thump, thump, thump

Running always helped his stress. Gavin always found himself running if a problem couldn't be solved with a fight. 

Thump, thump, thump

His other way, more Tina's than anything really, couldn't be done. He couldn't sit around and drink away the problem with her. Couldn't argue with his best friend until one of them came up with a solution. 

Thump, thump, thump

She was still in the ICU. Still recovering, still too close to death, still unable to have anyone around her. The doctors didn't want to risk further infection and put her in a clean room too. Gavin knew he shouldn't blame himself, their jobs came with plenty of risks. So many times one of them could have come back in a body bag instead of walking back to their shared apartment. So many times one of them woke up in the hospital instead.

Thump, thump, thump

He wanted to scream, to fight, to do anything, but just stand there and wait. He sucked at waiting, hated it. Nines and Tina had to be the patient ones. They usually helped reign in his anger, but Tina was- not gone. Not yet, he refused to even think she could die. Nines was by her side, he had promised to let Gavin know of any changes. He wanted to punch that android in his smug looking face. Hated the fact that he was self-sterilizing and allowed by Tina as long as he wore a sterile suit as well. 

Thump, Thump, Thump

Gavine rounded the corner, he wasn’t even sure how far he had run. He just wanted to get out of there, out of that hospital. Away from her too pale face, away from the sounds of those machines. The sound of his best friend struggling to live. Away from hearing doctors say she’s lucky they got to the hospital so quickly. 

Thump, Thump, Thump

Gavin didn’t feel lucky, he felt so stupid. He felt so angry at himself, he should have known sooner. Should have seen the signs and dragged her to the hospital earlier. It took her collapsing for everyone to rush over, for Nines to check her temperature and insist she go to the hospital. It all happened so quickly, she hit the ground, they took her to the hospital, the doctors rushed her into surgery.

Thump, Thump, Thump

Two days. Two fucking days she had been slowly turning spetic. Her appendix had burst and she brushed off the pain and fever. She had thought they were bad cramps and ignored it all, just pushed herself in an attempt not to be seen as weak. Now she was in a hospital room, cut off from most of the world as she healed from surgery to remove all the infection. She was lucky, lucky that her coworkers had been around when she collapsed, lucky because the infection had spread. 

Thump, Thump, Thu- Buzz.

Gavin stopped running, he pulled out his phone and looked at the message. Tina has woken up. The doctors claim she’s doing better. She should only be in the clean room for a few more days. She’s already hitting on the nurses.

He gave a sigh of relief, shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned around to head back to the hospital. He’d yell at her through the glass for being so stupid.


End file.
